The Talk
by McCarly
Summary: Jennifer has to talk to Ronon.


This fic starts right after Jennifer tells Ronon that she is interested in someone else and he walks away. This is my first SGA fiction. I really am getting into the Ronon/Keller fiction. I think they are a really hot couple or at least could be, if given the chance. Also I don't own anything and am not making any money from this. Promise. All I get are kicks. Also this is not beta. So, if you don't want to read it please don't. I am not trying to be mean but my computer is crap and I don't want a whole bunch of reviews saying I miss spelled something. K! Thanks. SO no flam's.

**The Talk**

She couldn't breathe. The moment he walked out she couldn't breathe. She had lie to Ronon simply because she was scared. Keller started pacing the infirmary. She hurt Ronon she could tell. The way he looked at her, the way he walked away, Ronon never walked away from anything. 'God, he trusted me with his heart!' and she lied. She knew Ronon thought she wanted Rodney. She didn't. She just didn't want her heart broken. She ran a hand though her hair. What should she do? She couldn't let him believe...No, she had to find him. 'where would he be?' Before she could even blink she knew and than she was running. Ronon was right where she thought he would be. Beating Sheppard at sparing and as he hit the mat hard Sheppard let out a curse "Damn it Ronon! What is the matter with you?!"

Jen stepped in "I am." They both looked up shocked at her. John got to his feet crossing his arms over his chest. Ronon grabbed a bottle of water and toasted one a john, the other he drank from before speaking.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes hard, cold. But she didn't back down.

"We need to talk." He shock his head at her.

"We talked." Jen raised her chin at him and crossed her arms under her chest making his eyes dart there for a second.  
"We need to talk again"

"Not in the mood." Everything about his was tense. So much so that if it got any worst she would swearer that he would crack like glass.

"I see that. But we are going to talk anyway." Jen looked at Sheppard who head was begining to remind her of a ping pong ball trying to keep up with the hits. "Is there anyway you could lock us in here?" Sheppards eyebrows raise at the question.

"Why?" His voice cautious and a bit in awe of what was happening. Jennifer's voice hardend, but her eyes never left Ronon's nor his eyes hers.

"Because Mr.Dex and I have somethings to work out and I dont want to have to chase him all over this ship"  
"Dont want to talk"

"To bad! John?" John seemed to jump at her raised voice, they both seemed shocked that she yelled at the Sadetan. John answered the question at hand.

"Yes, I can. But I dont know if..."

"Just do it." John nodded at the doctor, he had never seen her like this.

"Right." John moved out of the room as Ronon raised his voice without looking away from Jennifer. He didn't know why she was so mad. He didn't do anything wrong.

"Speppard! Dont!" John smirk at Ronon.

"Sorry, she wins in the scary department at the moment. Good luck." The both herd the door luck behind them as John yelled through the door. "Call me when your done Doc." His laughter could be heard as he walked away. Ronon looked away from her and graunted his displeasure.

"I am going to kill him"

"No you wont." He looked sharply at her than and for a moment she wondered if she had pushed him to fair.

"What do you want, doc"

"I lied to you." His eyes narrowed at her as he moved in front of her.

"When?" No BS, that was it. That was Ronon, and she love it, him.

"Today, in the lab. I dont want anyone else, Ronon." She answered him back in the same manner as he spoke, no BS. His head moved to the side, almost as if he wasn't sure he heard her.

"Why?" She looked at him and saw only his confusion, his anger gone or hiden for the moment.

"Because I was scared"

"Of me?" He sounded confused and hurt.

"No. Not of you, not really. I just dont want my heart broken"

"You think I would brake your heart? Why"

"Hearts are easy to break. Anyone could break a heart Ronon. Its not that people mean to... but it happens." He nodded in understanding. But kept looking at her with confusion in his eyes. "What?"

"If this is true, why are you here?" Jen toke a breath, this was the hard part.

"Because watching you leave...because it hurts when your gone. And I feel safe when you with me. It all has to mean something right?" Jen looked up into his eyes. Again he nodded his head. Ronon toke two more steps up to her. Jen went to take one back but came up against the wall. She didn't even notice that he was back her up to the wall. Ronon raised a hand a touched her face.

"I dont want you to be afraid of me. I wont hurt you"

"You make it sound simple"

"Isn't it? Now what?" They kept looking into each others eye waiting for some sign for one another.

"I think you need to kiss me now." He smirked at her "Do I?" She smirked back at him as she pulled on his dreads, pulling his lips to hers.

"yea." And she kissed him.


End file.
